


Right in Front of My Salad

by lavikka



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boysquad help Isak woo Even, Cashier Even, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Salad discourse, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavikka/pseuds/lavikka
Summary: — Дай угадаю. Ты из тех, кто ест салаты? — спросил Исак.— Помимо прочего, — подмигнул Эвен..Или Исак не верит в любовь до тех пор, пока не встречает в супермаркете нового кассира, который заставляет его осознать, что овощи вообще-то не так уж и плохи.aka фик про салат, о котором некоторые просили.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 8





	Right in Front of My Salad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Right in Front of My Salad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719767) by [cuteandtwisted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/pseuds/cuteandtwisted). 



> Thank you, cuteandtwisted, for permission to translate your wonderful work <3  
> Спасибо Гелочке за помощь <3

_Хуета для приготовления_ _Маргариты_

_Хуета к Маргарите_

* * *

Список был не таким уж длинным. Скорее, он был довольно коротковат. Тем не менее, Исак ненавидел ходить за продуктами, особенно если Эскиль заставлял его бегать по поручениям прямо перед большой вечеринкой, когда он мог бы сообщить об этом заранее. Исак вечно закатывал истерики, но сосед знал, как пристыдить его перед Магнусом, Юнасом и Махди, пока ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как подчиниться.

— Это же твоя тупая вечеринка! — простонал Исак.

— Исак, я должен позаботиться о более важных вещах в данный момент, — сказал Эскиль, держа в правой руке нечто, напоминающее дилдо.

— Что это за хуйня у тебя в руке? — Исак, — вздохнул Эскиль, размахивая дилдо перед его лицом.

— Знаю, все эти гей-штучки ещё в новинку для такого малыша-гея, как ты, но я уверен, ты уже знаком с дилдо. Магнус и Махди расхохотались, в то время как лицо Исака стало на десять оттенков розовее.

— Эскиль! — простонал Исак.

— И к твоему вопросу, мы готовимся к вечеринке, а это вклад Крис Берг, — сказал Эскиль. — Так что не груби.

— Повтори-ка, почему я обязан быть на этой тупой вечеринке? — вздохнул Исак.

— Ворчун, — покачал головой Эскиль.

— Знаешь, что тебе нужно, Исак?

— Даже знать не хочу, — закрыв уши, Исак направился к двери.

— Член, Исак! — крикнул ему вслед Эскиль. — Тебе нужен член.

— Заткнись!

.

Парни последовали за ним в супермаркет, так как они явно ещё не закончили подшучивать, и только бесили Исака тем, что где-то минут пять смеялись над чушью, которую нёс Эскиль.

— Знаешь, он не так уж и не прав, — произнёс Юнас, стоило им остаться вдвоём в секции с заморозкой.

— Чего? — не понял Исак. — Ты давно не рассказывал мне о ком-либо.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну, типа, знаешь, — пожал плечами Юнас, — вы с Якобом расстались несколько месяцев назад, и ты так ни с кем и не встречался с тех пор.

Исак так смутился, что выронил из рук лимоны и положил их обратно в тележку.

— Юнас, без обид. Но я не буду обсуждать с тобой парней, — сказал Исак.

— Я просто говорю, что ты мог бы. Если захочешь. Никакого давления.

— Спасибо, конечно, но нет, спасибо.

.

Правда была в том, что Исак не встречался ни с кем, потому что мало кто мог удержать его интерес на продолжительное время. Он находил многих парней горячими, честно. Но не более того. Они были горячими, да и только. А стоило им раскрыть рот, как у Исака появлялось желание свалить, типа нужно бежать домой, чтобы покормить воображаемую черепашку. У него по-прежнему были случайные связи. Он по-прежнему делал все эти Грайндр штуки, потому что был подростком, а подросткам нужен секс, чтобы выжить. По-прежнему, он никогда не задерживался. Никто не был достаточно интересным. Никто не заставлял его что-то чувствовать. Никто не вызывал желания оставаться в кровати весь день напролёт и не делать ничего, кроме как пялиться в потолок и говорить о звёздах. Никто не вызывал желания проснуться пораньше лишь для того, чтобы посмотреть, как тот спит. Никто.

Единственный раз, когда он дал шанс кому-то, тот оказался по-настоящему милым парнем, настолько милым, что все сразу его полюбили, и он просто не мог порвать с ним. Якоб. Якоб был милым. Слишком милым. Но Исаку было скучно, и он не мог выносить эти долгие взгляды и неловкие паузы. Якоб признался в любви спустя неделю их отношений, и Исак чувствовал себя загнанным в угол без возможности свободно вдохнуть. Не было никакой искры, никакой естественной связи. Ему просто было скучно.

Так что, после того, как разбил ему сердце и разозлил всех вокруг, включая Юнаса, Исак решил бросить попытки влюбиться. Он просто собирался зависать с тем, кто бы ни подкатил к нему на вечеринках, и смотреть порно. Исак был в порядке. Ему никто не был нужен. Идея романтической любви была определённо переоценена. Определённо недостижима. Была почти ничем. Лишь идеей. И Исак не собирался идти на поводу у кем-то придуманных концепций и строить свою жизнь вокруг них.

.

— Так, мы взяли чипсы с сыром и прочую хрень. Ребят, у вас всё есть? — спросил Махди.

— Да, у нас пиво, замороженная пицца, что-то к Маргарите, ещё замороженная хуйня и ещё какая-то хрень, — ответил Юнас.

.

Они скинулись и отдали деньги Исаку, так как у того уже были деньги Эскиля. Он занял очередь на кассе за человеком перед ними, пока парни выкладывали продукты на ленту.

— Зачем тебе столько замороженной хуйни? — спросил Магнус.

— Это всё, что Исак ест. Просто разогревает еду, потому что он ленивый, — ответил Юнас.

— Прошу прощения, но у меня нет времени торчать на кухне ради готовки. Я предпочитаю быстрое удовлетворение потребностей, — парировал Исак. — К тому же, я не живу с мамочкой, которая мне готовит.

— Бро, было необходимо вворачивать эту хрень с мамочкой? — возмутился Махди.

— Определённо, — рассмеялся Исак, вспоминая тот самый раз, когда Махди назвал свою мать мамочкой.

— Ты должен иногда готовить сам, Исак. Мы хотим, чтоб ты крутился с нами и прожил долгую жизнь, — заверил Магнус. — Мне нужно, чтобы эта группа оставалась разнообразной.

— Бро, Исак белый, — вставил Махди.

— Да, но он гей, — отозвался Магнус.

— Что это за тупой разговор? — пробормотал Юнас.

— Что?

— Магнус, наличие разнообразной группы друзей не сделает для тебя возможность потрахаться более достижимой, — фыркнул Исак.

— Так, знаете что? Вообще-то я могу справиться и без парня-гея в своей группе, — заявил Магнус.

— Это чертовски грубо, — заметил Юнас. Исак пожал плечами и хотел было ответить, когда его поприветствовал глубокий голос, заставивший голову почти взорваться, как только он обернулся.

— Здравствуйте и добро пожаловать в МЕНЮ. Надеюсь, вы всем довольны, — произнёс кассир.

_Ох. Привет._

Он был так горяч, что Исак был вынужден сделать шаг назад и моргнуть несколько раз. _Привет._

Он был абсолютно великолепен, разве что кроме нелепой униформы, и он так красиво улыбался. Исак на секунду забыл, что это, вероятно, часть его работы. Его светлые волосы были уложены, но всё ещё выглядели мягкими, такими мягкими. Исак хотел коснуться их. Его глаза были синими, такими синими, и его улыбка была слишком тёплой и доброжелательной для кассира.

— Эм, привет, — пробормотал Исак, заикаясь, и ощущая, как румянец заливает его щёки. – Да, спасибо.

— Рад это слышать.

Кассир, _Эвен_ , если верить бейджику, бросил ему ещё одну улыбку и начал разбирать их продукты. Исак следил, как улыбка сходит с его лица с каждым пробиваемым товаром. Эвен слегка поморщился, пробивая замороженные макароны с сыром и огромную бутылку кетчупа, на покупке чего Исак настоял, и Исак на секунду занервничал.

Кассир определённо осуждал его и его покупки, и по какой-то причине Исак даже не обижался. Он почти хотел угодить ему и с предвкушением ожидал его реакции на морковь.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Эвен, держа упаковку моркови.

Это была даже не их морковь. Она была для Саны. Тем не менее, Исак, вероятно, чувствовал себя как щенок Вильде, когда та зовёт его хорошим мальчиком. Он улыбался и гордился собой. Он гордился собой, потому что горячий, но осуждающий его кассир подумал, что это круто с его стороны покупать морковь.

_Что за нахуй._

Смех за его спиной прекратился. И Исаку потребовалась секунда на осознание того, что парни тупо наблюдали за разворачивающейся перед ними сценой. Немного больше времени ему потребовалось, чтобы понять, почему Махди жестом показывает ему вытереть слюну в уголке рта.

— Ох, отъебись, — пробормотал Исак, смущаясь ещё больше.

— М? — поднял брови Эвен.

— О нет! Не ты, — сказал Исак. — Извини, мои друзья козлы.

Он так нервничал. Это просто смешно.

— Бывает, — кивнул Эвен. — Хотя они правы.

— Что? — не понял Исак.

— На счёт замороженной еды.

— О.

— Это не очень полезно для тебя, — добавил Эвен.

— Дай угадаю. Ты из тех, кто ест салаты? — спросил Исак.

— Помимо прочего, — подмигнул Эвен. _Он ПОДМИГНУЛ_.

Исак был полностью сражён. Он понятия не имел, что сказать. _Придумай что-нибудь. Придумай же что-нибудь._

— Эм, ты случайно не веган? — и тут же пожалел о своих словах.

— Нет. С чего бы? А ты? — спросил Эвен.

— Нет. Какого хрена?

— Почему ты обижаешься? — рассмеялся Эвен, склонив голову на бок и сморщив нос. _З_

_ачем ты это делаешь? Прекрати._

— Вовсе нет. Я, эм, просто очень люблю сосиски.

— Мы поняли, Исак, — высказался Махди. Магнус так противно расхохотался, что Исаку захотелось его ударить.

— О боже, — лицо Исака наверняка раскраснелось. Он чувствовал, как горит.

Но Эвен рассмеялся так, что даже его синих глаз не стало видно. В их уголках образовались морщинки, и Исак заулыбался тоже, ведь тот был такой сказочный, такой прекрасный.

— Ну, Исак. Я тоже люблю сосиски, — ухмыльнулся Эвен, ловя его взгляд.

— О боже! — взвизгнул Магнус. — Это в самом деле происходит?

— Магс, пойдём-ка со мной, — сказал Юнас, таща его за руку. — Махди, помоги Исаку с пакетами. Мы будем снаружи.

_Юнас Ноа Васкез. Мой бог. Мой герой. Мой спаситель. Один единственный._

— Мне кажется, я влюблён, — пробормотал Эвен.

— Что?! — воскликнул Исак.

— Что?! — воскликнул Махди.

Эвен засмеялся и вручил Исаку записку, в которой было сказано _"Хуета для приготовления Маргариты. Хуета к Маргарите"_. Видимо он оставил её с продуктами.

— О, — Исак выдохнул, даже не заметив, что задержал дыхание. — Это мой сосед написал.

— Твой сосед должно быть забавный, — прокомментировал Эвен.

— Да уж.

Исак чувствовал себя полным неудачником. Все его навыки флирта каким-то образом испарились. Он же был намного увереннее, чем сейчас. Он был намного, намного увереннее. Обычно он включался в игру и предпринимал шаги.

— Эм, как скоро ты кончаешь? — спросил Исак.

_Дерьмо. Чёрт. Что за нахуй, мозг. Какого прукдрпцдл._

— Ох, — выдохнул Эвен.

— Хмм, то есть. Хм. У нас вечеринка неподалёку. Может, хм, ты бы хотел присоединиться? Не знаю. Типа позже? Хм. Если бы ты хотел познакомиться с моим соседом, — Исак мысленно врезал себе по лицу.

Эвен озадаченно посмотрел на него.

_Ты должен был узнать его чёртову фамилию и добавить его на Фейсбуке или типа того, грёбаный ты лузер._

— Эм. Спасибо за приглашение. К сожалению, у меня другие планы на сегодня, — произнёс Эвен, и его губы снова изогнулись в тёплой улыбке. _Его губы._ Такие полные и такие великолепные, и такие целовабельные. _Боже._

— Всё в полном порядке, — нервно кивнул Исак. — Я пошутил. Потому что ты типа сказал, ну, что влюблён в моего соседа. _Это полная катастрофа._

* * *

**Группа разнообразия 21:18**

Махди: ребят, прямо сейчас Исак полностью позорит себя перед горячим кассиром lmfao

Магнус: аунйщцш. Снимай!! Запости в снэпчат ергушзц

* * *

Исак взглянул на телефон и вздохнул. Он должен исправить это безобразие и вернуть хотя бы частичку своей гордости.

— Эм...

— Итого 475,74 кроны, — перебил Эвен, будто дал пощёчину.

— Какого хрена? — возмутился Махди. — Твоё замороженное дерьмо такое дорогое, Исак!

Исак достал деньги, чувствуя себя абсолютным неудачником. Ему никогда не приходилось флиртовать с кем бы то ни было перед друзьями, и он даже представить не мог, что это может обернуться таким провалом. Обычно это он отшивал, а не его. _Чёрт возьми_.

— Ваша сдача 4,26 крон, – улыбнулся Эвен, передавая ему деньги. — Спасибо, что выбрали МЕНЮ и желаю повеселиться сегодня.

— Спасибо, друг, — пробормотал Исак, чувствуя себя окончательно поражённым и укладывая продукты.

— Не ешь слишком много пиццы, — улыбнулся Эвен.

.

Исак оставался сердитым и раздражённым весь вечер. Он не мог в это поверить. И, разумеется, парни рассказали всем вокруг, как он с треском провалил попытку заманить горячего парня на вечеринку. Исак собирался запереться в собственной комнате и хандрить остаток вечера, но Юнас нашёл его прежде, чем он успел улизнуть.

— Хэй, — сказал Юнас, устраиваясь на диване рядом с ним.

— Обычно я очень хорош в подобных вещах. Просто чтоб ты знал, — оправдывался Исак.

— В каких вещах? — В заполучении горячих парней.

Юнас рассмеялся так искренне, что Исак не смог не присоединиться к нему.

— Знаю, — заверил Юнас.

— Я чувствую себя дерьмово, — признался Исак.

— Думаю, тебе стоит туда вернуться.

— Что?

— В супермаркет. Одному. Завтра или типа того, — предложил Юнас.

— Зачем?

— Он выглядел заинтересованным.

— Он меня отшил, — не поверил Исак.

— Лишь моё мнение, — ответил Юнас.

.

Исак вернулся два дня спустя и был разочарован тем, что Эвена нигде не было видно. Вероятно, у того был определённый график работы, и в его обязанности не входило быть там, когда Исак наконец-то привёл свои мысли в порядок.

_Эх._

.

Неделю и около того спустя Исак перестал страдать по поедающему салаты Эвену. На этот раз биение сердца даже не ускорилось, стоило ему пересечь вход в супермаркет с парнями. Они собирались затариться фастфудом и направиться к Юнасу. Исак был в порядке.

— Срань господня, парни! — взвизгнул Магнус. — Краш Исака здесь!

— Он НЕ мой краш!

.

Исак совсем не мог сфокусироваться на заполнении корзины. Настолько он нервничал при мысли о взаимодействии с Эвеном. _Эвен_. Эвен, которого никак не удалось найти в социальных сетях. Исак провёл бесконечные часы, выискивая того онлайн. Вообще никаких следов.

Исак стоял у холодильника в отделе заморозки. Его пальцы сжимали ручку, но он никак не мог собраться и взять что-нибудь.

.

— Кому, блять, нужен гигантский салат? — спросил Магнус, как только они встали в очередь на кассу.

— Заткнись, — пробормотал Исак.

Исак нервничал и не думал, что до этого когда-либо покупал салат-латук. Он даже не знал, как его резать и надо ли мыть. Его это вообще не волновало. Вероятно, он даже не собирался его есть. Он просто схватил его в панике.

— Здравствуй, Исак, — как всегда ослепительно улыбнулся Эвен.

_Он помнит моё имя. О боже._

— Здравствуй, Эвен. Ты помнишь моё имя, — очень спокойно произнёс Исак.

— Конечно, — снова улыбнулся Эвен. — Было бы трудно не.

— Прелестно, — вздохнул Магнус за его спиной, заработав себе локтём под рёбра.

Эвен пробивал товары очень медленно, а Исак нервничал от нетерпения.

— Это очень большой салат, — сказал Эвен, посмеиваясь.

— Хм, мне нравится употреблять большие штуки, — Исак мысленно врезал себе по лицу.

— Грёбаный ты ж боже! — закричал Магнус позади, пока Махди или Юнас задыхался на заднем плане.

Исак не был уверен точно кто, потому что был слишком занят, наблюдая за реакцией Эвена. Тот выглядел конкретно ошарашенным.

— Эм, то есть, из еды. Как бы, мне нравится иметь большие штуки во рту. Типа, эм, ты знаешь, — забормотал Исак.

— Бро, замолчи, — шепнул в его ухо Юнас, мистически оказавшийся рядом с Исаком.

_О боже._

Но Эвен засмеялся, и это было так очаровательно, что Исак уже и не был против выставить себя дураком.

— Я полный идиот. Извини, — сказал Исак.

— Вовсе нет. Мне тоже нравятся большие штуки во рту. Ну, хотя размер не так уж и важен, знаешь. Я не делаю различий. Большой, маленький, средний, не важно. До тех пор, пока у меня есть что-то во рту, — ответил Эвен.

_О мой._

— Большой. Определённо, большой, — заверил Исак. — Касаемо меня. То есть. Я большой.

— Это самый ебанутый разговор, которому я когда-либо был свидетелем, – сообщил Махди. — Пиздец.

.

— _"Я большой"_. Серьёзно, бро? Какого хрена? — выпалил Магнус.

— Я, блять, запаниковал, ясно! — Исак застонал от досады.

— К счастью для тебя, он походу такой же ебнутый, как и ты, — успокоил Махди.

— "До тех пор, пока у меня есть что-то во рту". Как бы, вау. Он хорош, — заметил Юнас.

— Аргх!

— Почему ты не позвал его на свидание? — спросил Юнас.

— Я, блять, запаниковал!

— Давайте вернёмся завтра, — предложил Магнус.

Они приготовили салат этим вечером, и заправка была абсолютно ужасна. Тем не менее, консультируясь с Ютубом, Исак научился мыть салат-латук, а Эскиль заказал ему салаторезку.

.

И как-то так это стало чем-то. Исак шёл в супермаркет при любом удобном случае, но находил Эвена только тогда, когда парни были с ним. Они затаривались самыми рандомными вещами, а потом Исак пялился на Эвена и краснел каждый раз, стоило их взглядам встретиться.

— Может, имеет смысл уточнить его расписание? — спросил Махди.

— Я буду выглядеть психом, — возразил Исак.

— Ну, ты пытаешься залезть к нему в штаны. Наименьшее, что ты мог бы сделать, так это узнать, когда он заканчивает работать.

— Он не пытается залезть к нему в штаны, — вставил Магнус. — Исак определённо влюблён. Он даже покупал салат и прочее дерьмо.

— Заткнись! Я не влюблён!

.

Ладно, Исак был немного влюблён. Он смеялся над всем, что бы Эвен ни сказал, пробивая их покупки. Он всё время улыбался как идиот и продолжал покупать самые рандомные вещи лишь для того, чтобы задержаться на кассе. Эвен тоже не торопился. Пробивая товары максимально медленно и улыбаясь каждый раз, когда ловил его взгляд.

Парни стали добровольно вызываться делать покупки для своих родителей, чтобы дать Исаку и Эвену больше времени. И если бы Исак не был _хладнокровной сучкой_ , он бы обнял их.

.

— Хорошо, — произнёс Эвен, пробивая кардамон.

Исак понятия не имел, что кардамон такое и для чего нужен.

— Ага, — засиял Исак.

— Хотя, — Эвен схватил бутылку кетчупа и поднял брови.

— Ну да ладно, — засмеялся Исак.

— Шучу. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что я не осуждаю твои покупки. Я могу вылететь с работы, если буду так делать.

— Ну да. В прошлый раз ты закатывал глаза на мой пакет читос и банки рэдбула, — заметил Исак.

— Это потому, что я хочу, чтобы ты оставался здоров и цел, Исак, — улыбнулся Эвен.

— Это так же является осуждением моих покупок.

— Мне жаль, если я произвёл такое впечатление. Отныне я буду пробивать твои покупки с каменным лицом.

— Ладно, — промямлил Исак.

_Это… грустно?_

Эвен пробивал товар и вообще никак не отреагировал на брокколи и брюссельскую капусту.

— Ты ничего не собираешься сказать? — спросил Исак, слегка постукивая ногой по полу.

— Ты сказал, что тебе не нравится, когда я осуждаю твои покупки, — сказал Эвен.

— Ты можешь осуждать позитивно.

— Это не так работает, Исак, — улыбнулся Эвен.

— Ну да ладно! Я взял брюссельскую капусту! До сегодняшнего дня я даже понятия не имел, что это.

Эвен засмеялся.

— Хорошо. Она вкусная, и я думаю, тебе понравится. У нас очень большой ассортимент биопродуктов.

— Эм. Окей.

.

— Он всё ещё обращается со мной как с грёбаным покупателем, — досадливо сказал Исак и запустил руки в свои волосы.

— Ну, это как бы его работа выполнять всё эту супермаркетскую хрень, — ответил Юнас.

— Аргх. Я даже не знаю, почему меня это парит.

— Он тебе нравится. Ты запал. Это мило, — подсказал Юнас.

— Я не запал.

— Исак…

— Ладно, хорошо. Я запал на него. К чёрту, — вздохнул Исак.

Юнас даже не отреагировал. Он лишь спросил, не хочет ли он что-нибудь приготовить.

— Я не умею готовить.

— Я тем более.

.

Они почти спалили квартиру несколько раз, и это заняло много времени, но они разобрались, как приготовить обед, который не был бы на вкус как дерьмо, с девятой попытки.

Исак был довольно горд своей пастой Альфредо с курицей, пусть у неё, вероятно, и не было вкуса Альфредо с курицей.

.

Исак начал готовить всё лучше и лучше. На это ушло несколько недель, несколько обучающих видео, а ещё Юсеф, парень Саны, дал ему несколько уроков. Но он таки сделал это.

— Кто ты такой и что ты сделал с Исаком Вальтерсеном? — удивилась вернувшаяся из Лондона Нура.

— Аргх.

— Малыш-гей Исак запал на высокомерного парня, который назвал его мерзким за то, что он ест всякое дерьмо, — выдал Эскиль, одной рукой поигрывая с его кудрями.

— Он не называл меня мерзким! — возмутился Исак, отпихивая его руку.

— Звучит так, будто он козёл, — сказал Нура.

— Тебе ли говорить о козлах, — парировал Исак.

— Что? — не понял Эскиль. — С чего это? Потому что она не мужчина-гей? Она всё ещё может посочувствовать, знаешь ли.

— Какого хрена! — взвизгнул Исак. — Я имел в виду, фигурально. Типа её парня Вильяма.

— В любом случае, он очень отчаянный и очень сердитый, а его краш, определённо, очень горяч, — продолжил Эскиль.

— Ты собираешься разбить ему сердце так же, как Якобу? — спросила Нура.

— О боже! — простонал Исак. — Можете вы все уже забыть этого грёбаного Якоба?!

.

Однажды Исак решил испытать удачу и направился в супермаркет в одиночестве. Он потратил дополнительные полчаса на приведение причёски в порядок. Обычно он прятал волосы под кепкой, так что он подумал освободить их на этот раз. И всё же, они были в беспорядке и явно нуждались в стрижке. Так как причёска определённо не была выигрышной партией сегодня, он влез в свои самые узкие джинсы, надеясь отвлечь внимание. Ну, возможно, если бы он нагнулся, чтобы опустошить корзину. _Что я делаю._

.

Эвена не было.

Исак был немного разочарован и подумал вообще свалить, но он уже стоял напротив секции фруктов и овощей, так что он решил ознакомиться с чем-нибудь ещё.

Исак понятия не имел, что выбрать, да и некоторые овощи выглядели абсолютно одинаково. И вот когда он задумался об этом, ему на ум приходило, быть может, только пять наименований. Он неловко поглядывал на женщину, которая вроде как знала, что делает, и подмечал её поведение. Она остановилась у небольшой дыни и понюхала её. Видимо, та пахла хорошо. Поэтому, когда женщина ушла, Исак повторил действие и взял дыню, чтобы понюхать её.

_Ох вау._

Исак положил дыню в тележку, затем вернулся и взял ещё две. Он и понятия не имел, что фрукты могут пахнуть так приятно. Возможно, это оттого, что ему не довелось расти в спокойной обстановке, где каждый вечер на столе была бы еда. Возможно, это оттого, что его мать никогда не готовила ему что-либо, потому что была слишком занята выживанием. _Ага, возможно._

Исак настолько потерялся в мыслях, что даже не заметил своего кассира.

— Здравствуй, Исак, — поприветствовал тот самый голос, что преследовал его во снах.

— О, — Исак почти уронил телефон. — Эвен. Привет.

— Приятно видеть тебя сегодня, — сказал Эвен.

— Я не думал, что ты здесь.

— Я только приступил к смене, — пояснил Эвен, улыбаясь. — А почему? Не хотел меня видеть?

— Вообще-то, совершенно наоборот, — признался Исак, сияя и чувствуя себя куда увереннее без парней вокруг.

— Ты хотел увидеть меня?

— Да, — сказал Исак, неловко наклоняясь за продуктами в попытке не разорвать с Эвеном зрительный контакт.

— Почему? — спросил Эвен.

— Ты очень хорош в том, что делаешь. Безусловно, мой любимый кассир.

— Да неужели? — засмеялся Эвен. — И почему же я так хорош?

— Не знаю. Должно быть, всё дело в твоих длинных пальцах, когда ты пробиваешь мой товар.

— В моих длинных пальцах?

— Ага, например, то, как ты обхватываешь мой огурец прямо сейчас, — пояснил Исак. — Такая сильная хватка, но всё ещё нежная. Знаешь, я могу полностью доверить тебе свой огурец, в отличие от остальных кассиров.

Эвен смеялся так сильно, что Исак подумал было вытащить телефон и заснять. Это было так очаровательно. Так восхитительно. Это наполнило его грудь невероятным счастьем.

— Я счастлив, что ты доверяешь мне свой огурец, Исак, — ответил Эвен.

— Ты можешь ухватиться за него в любое время, — усмехнулся Исак.

— О боже, — Эвен поднёс руку к своему лицу, и это был милейший жест.

_Я скажу нелепейшую хрень, чтобы заставить тебя улыбаться._

— Эвен! — крикнула женщина постарше с длинными тёмными волосами и одетая в такую же униформу. Должно быть, его начальница. _Чёрт._

— Извините, — выпалил Эвен.

Он больше не смеялся, а Исак переживал. Что если его начальница услышала, как Исак по сути предлагал Эвену коснуться его члена?

— Извини, — прошептал Исак.

— Не волнуйся, — улыбнулся Эвен. — Иногда я забываю, что на работе, когда я с тобой.

_Когда ты со мной._

_Боже, я хочу тебя._

— В какое время ты кончаешь? — выпалил Исак.

— Что?

— Эм. Чёрт. То есть. Хм. Какая у тебя фамилия и есть ли у тебя Фейсбук или типа того? Я не смог найти тебя нигде, — проговорил Исак.

— Почему ты хочешь найти меня? — спросил Эвен.

— Потому что есть крупное дельце, над которым я работаю, и я набираю людей. Ну а почему ещё? Потому что я хочу узнать тебя поближе, — признался Исак, чувствуя, как сердце буквально выпрыгивало из груди.

— С чего бы тебе хотелось узнать меня поближе? — произнёс Эвен, и была в его словах невероятная тоска, как если бы он не мог поверить в то, что заслуживал чьего-то времени.

— Разве мне нужна причина? — удивился Исак.

— Я не практикую секс на одну ночь.

_Что за нахуй._

— Я не хочу трахаться, — отрезал Исак. _Если уж совсем грубо. Можно и так._

— Я, эм…

— То есть, я хочу, очевидно. Но не это причина. Ты не меняешь свой рацион ради кого-то, с кем ты хочешь переспать.

— Тогда почему?

— Не знаю, я просто хочу, — сказал Исак.

Эвен уставился на него своими большими грустными глазами, и Исаку захотелось обнять его. Он был так великолепен и так горяч, и так мил, но почему-то оставался неуверенным в себе. Почему-то он отказывался верить в то, что кто-то хотел проводить с ним время и узнать его поближе.

— Я биполярен.

— Что?

— Я биполярен, — повторил Эвен, прошибая Исака взглядом насквозь.

— Если ты хочешь отшить меня, просто сделай это. Тебе не обязательно…

— Довольно обидно, что ты предположил, что я солгал бы о подобном для того, чтобы отшить тебя, — выдавил Эвен.

— Мне жаль, я не хотел…

— Я ментально болен. Часто это отталкивает людей. Просто хотел, чтобы ты знал до того, как всё станет более странным.

— Ох, эм…

Исак не знал, что сказать. Он будто проглотил язык. Он не представлял, как реагировать на подобную информацию. Поэтому он просто промолчал.

— Итого 211,11 крон, — сказал Эвен.

.

— Пойдём к Эвену, — сказал Магнус. — Маме нужно что-то для волос в супермаркете.

— Я не хочу идти, — застонал Исак, переворачиваясь на кровати.

— Что? Как это ты не хочешь идти?

— Просто не хочу.

Исак точно знал, что означает эта удушливая тишина.

— Эвен отказал тебе? — спросил Махди.

— Заткнись, — простонал Юнас.

— Нет. Не знаю. Всё странно, — бросил Исак.

— Как так?

— Он биполярен, — ответил Исак.

.

Исак размышлял об этом долго и упорно. Он понятия не имел, что это означало и насколько серьёзно было, так что он погуглил и изучил вопрос. И после нескольких часов за компьютером, он понял, что на самом деле даже не представлял, что такое биполярность. Всё, что он знал, в основном было подчерпнуто из жизни или из телевизора.

Он знал, что мама Магнуса так же была биполярна. Но он знал её как приятную женщину, которая готовила самую лучшую пасту и отпускала лучшие шутки. И кроме этого он ничего не знал. Его собственная мать была психически больна, но имела совершенно другой диагноз, и Исаку потребовалось много времени, чтобы смириться с этим. Всё, что осталось Исаку – фикция.

Он быстро сообразил, что большинство персонажей из сериалов, которым приписывали биполярность, никогда не были первостепенными и часто изображались как «нестабильные и сумасшедшие». Это разбивало ему сердце.

Он помнил, каким печальным выглядел Эвен, когда признался ему, а несколько человек стояли в очереди за его спиной. Как он ждал, что Исак скажет что-то, хоть что-нибудь, и как Исак так ничего и не сказал.

_Чёрт._

.

Не зная, что сказать, Исак так и не вернулся в МЕНЮ. Он чувствовал себя ужасно, даже начал ходить в КИВИ, другое место. Тем не менее, он по-прежнему покупал фрукты и овощи. Распробовав вкус, он уже не смог отказаться.

.

— Бро, без обид, но ты кусок дерьма, — высказался Магнус.

— Чего?

— Я сегодня был в супермаркете и видел Эвена.

— Ох, — глаза Исака от удивления раскрылись, а сердце заныло.

— Он спрашивал о тебе, — заметил Магнус.

— Спрашивал?

— Ага, и он улыбался к тому же. Понятия не имею, как он это делает.

Исак прижал к себе подушку и закрыл глаза. _Я_ _грёбаный козёл._

— Знаешь, я понимаю, что ты волен выбирать, с кем хочешь быть, и что вся эти ситуация с твоей мамой довольно тяжкая, но отталкивать Эвена из-за его биполярности - это сильный проёб даже для тебя, — пристыдил Магнус. — Я типа оскорблён и не только потому, что моя мама биполярна.

— Я просто не знаю, что с этим делать, — вздохнул Исак.

— Ты придурок. Он биполярен, а не пришелец.

— Да я в душе не ебу, что с этим делать! Я не могу идти в супермаркет, потому что не хочу сделать ему ещё больнее. И я знаю, что я придурок, но я не так хорош в выборе выражений. Я просто не знаю, что делать, но поверь, чувствую себя как дерьмо и хочу извиниться.

— Напиши ему, — просто сказал Магнус.

— У меня нет его номера.

— О, у меня есть, — кивнул Магнус.

— Чего?!

— Ага, я попросил его номер где-то месяц назад или около того. Он крутой чувак.

— Магнус, ты говоришь, что у тебя есть его номер уже целый грёбаный месяц?! — закричал Исак.

* * *

**Эвен 22:19**

Здравствуй, Эвен. Это Исак. Твой любимый покупатель из МЕНЮ

Магнус дал мне твой номер. Надеюсь, это нормально

Просто хотел узнать, как ты :)

**11:34**

Привет, это снова я.

Ты не отвечаешь

Знаю, что, возможно, задел тебя, и ты меня ненавидишь

Просто знай, мне жаль

И что для меня это неважно

Я имею в виду твою биполярность

Это ничего не меняет для меня

**18:28**

Я заглянул в супермаркет, но не мог найти тебя У тебя поменялся график работы?

* * *

Исак почти сдался. Эвен не отвечал на его сообщения, что было совершенно объяснимо, но всё же. Исак ни на чём не мог сосредоточиться. И когда Эскиль попросил его пойти с ним за продуктами, он растеряно согласился. Он знал, что Эвен не работал в это время, так что _какая разница._

.

— Какого хрена, Эскиль! — воскликнул Исак, как только Эскиль бросил смазку и презервативы в их корзину.

— Что? У меня закончились.

— Не покупай это дерьмо, когда я с тобой!

— Почему нет? Боишься, что кассир подумает, что мы вместе? — спросил Эскиль.

— Именно! — А вот это оскорбительно, — надулся Эскиль.

— Отвали.

— Тебе правда нужен член. Как можно скорее.

.

_Боже. Нахуй мою жизнь._

Эвен был прямо там. Он был прямо там, и Исак хотел было сбежать, но Эскиль, вероятно, сложил бы два и два.

— Пойдём на другую, - попросил Исак.

— Та очередь слишком длинная. Просто останемся здесь, — ответил Эскиль.

— Это семья. Они оплатят вместе, и мы пройдём быстрее.

— Где ты увидел семью? Здесь три женщины.

— Это очень хреново с твоей стороны, Эскиль. Три женщины могут быть семьёй. Пойдём.

— Исабель, я хочу остаться здесь, — сказал Эскиль.

— Я просил тебя не называть меня так! — простонал Исак.

— С чего бы? Я думаю, это милое прозвище. Кроме того, кассир на этой кассе чертовски горяч. Только глянь.

— Аргх!

.

— Здравствуйте, добро пожаловать в МЕНЮ. Надеюсь, вы всем дово...

Эвен прекратил говорить, стоило его взгляду остановиться на Исаке, на Исаке, который желал испариться.

— Здравствуй, Эвен, — произнёс Исак. — Как ты?

— Эвен? Стой, — начал соображать Эскиль. — Стой! О боже! Это он? Тот самый красавчик, о ком ты...

Исак накрыл рот Эскиля руками, чтобы тот заткнулся.

— Не слушай его, — кинул Исак, вновь переводя внимание на Эвена.

— Всё в порядке. У меня всё прекрасно, — ответил Эвен.

Но не улыбнулся. Эвен всегда улыбался.

Он пробивал их товары очень быстро, и Исак заметил, как тот поморщился, когда в его руках оказались презервативы и смазка. _Я ненавижу это всё._

— Спасибо, что выбрали МЕНЮ. Желаю хорошего вечера, — попрощался Эвен.

.

Исак сразу упал на диван.

— Я ненавижу это всё, — простонал он.

— Ты драматизируешь, - сказал Эскиль.

— Просто купи ему цветы и извинись или типа того.

— Он меня ненавидит.

— Он слишком горяч, чтобы у тебя было время сомневаться в себе. Просто иди и извинись.

.

— Тогда какой у нас план? — спросил Махди.

— Нет никакого плана. Я собираюсь подойти к кассе Эвена с извинениями, а вы, парни, должны продолжать притаскивать всякую хрень, пока я не закончу с ним говорить, — ответил Исак.

— То есть, ты будешь торчать с ним на кассе, пока он пробивает нашу хрень?

— Да.

— Я попросил девочек помочь, — сказал Магнус.

— Зачем ты это сделал?!

— Чем больше, тем лучше.

Вся честная компания заявилась в супермаркет. Каждый взял по корзине и заполнил её продуктами, и они все встали в очередь к Эвену.

.

— Здравствуйте, добро пожаловать в МЕНЮ…

— Грёбаный ты ж боже, ты так горяч! — воскликнула Крис Берг.

— Чёрт возьми! — простонал Исак. — Привет, Эвен.

— Эм. Привет, Исак, — сказал Эвен.

— Я хочу поговорить с тобой.

— Я работаю. Люди будут злиться.

— Я знаю всех этих людей. Они не будут против. И ты можешь пробивать, пока я говорю, — уверил Исак.

— Эм. Окей.

— Я прошу прощения за то, что исчез, когда ты рассказал мне о своей биполярности, и за то, что я так ничего и не ответил, — извинился Исак.

— Всё нормально, — сказал Эвен, пробивая мороженое Крис. — Все так реагируют. Я тебя не виню.

— Я не хочу быть как все, — возразил Исак.

— Всё нормально.

— Нет. Честно. Это было очень хреново с моей стороны. И знаю, это странное место для разговора по душам, но моя мама психически нездорова, и я не очень хорошо с этим справлялся. Печальная история моего детства сыграла свою роль. Извини, — продолжил Исак.

— О.

— Ага. Я просто испугался и думал только о себе, и понимаю, если ты меня ненавидишь, - закончил Исак.

— Я тебя не ненавижу.

— Правда?

— Да, правда, — кивнул Эвен.

Эвен пробил оставшиеся товары Крис, затем улыбнулся Вильде, которая поприветствовала его широчайшей улыбкой. Исак лишь неловко стоял, потому что изначально ожидал, что ему придётся спорить, и что Эвен собирался попросить оставить его в покое. Чего тот не сделал. Так что он просто стоял там, пока его друзья мечтательно пялились на Эвена.

— Ты притащил всех этих людей, чтобы поговорить со мной? — спросил Эвен?

— Да.

— Зачем?

— Потому что я хотел, чтобы ты меня выслушал, — сказал Исак, — и я не хочу, чтобы тебя уволили.

— Очень заботливо с твоей стороны, — произнёс Эвен с улыбкой. _Он улыбнулся. Да._

— Я очень заботливый парень.

— Определённо.

— Сарказм? — спросил Исак.

— Нет, конечно, нет.

Они замерли и просто обменивались улыбками, пока все его друзья не закончили с покупками.

— Что ж, это, безусловно, было очень мило. Я рад познакомиться со всеми твоими друзьями, — заметил Эвен.

— Да, я тоже, — кивнул Исак.

— Спасибо за извинения и прочее.

— Я имел в виду то, что сказал в сообщениях, — сказал Исак. — Это ничего для меня не меняет. Я всё ещё хочу позвать тебя на свидание, если ты готов дать мне шанс.

— Я подумаю об этом, — ответил Эвен. — Но спасибо. Это много значит.

_Ауч._

— Спасибо, что выбрали МЕНЮ. И я надеюсь скоро вас увидеть, — проговорил Эвен каждому.

— Он такой милый, — замлела Эва.

— Мой! — проворчал в её сторону Исак.

.

Исак отправился домой, чувствуя себя немного лучше, и явно с большим количеством фруктов и овощей, чем было необходимо. Эвен не дал ему ничего, кроме улыбок, но Исак и так был вне себя от счастья.

.

Исак ходил за продуктами каждый день и покупал нелепейшие вещи, лишь чтобы мельком взглянуть на Эвена, как влюблённый дурак. Он думал, что если будет показываться каждый день и демонстрировать насколько он имел в виду то, что он имел в виду, то, возможно, Эвен наконец-то сдастся и даст ему шанс. Может быть.

— Яблоко? — просиял Эвен.

— Здоровый перекус, — пожал плечами Исак.

— Верно, — сказал Эвен. — Но ты проделал весь этот путь ради одного яблока?

— Нет, я проделал весь этот путь ради тебя, — улыбнулся Исак. — Я хотел увидеть тебя.

— Для чего? — Эвен склонил голову на бок, продолжая улыбаться.

— Просто, чтобы увидеть твоё лицо.

— И что с моим лицом?

— Оно симпатичное. Я люблю смотреть на твоё лицо, — признался Исак.

— Я тоже люблю смотреть на твоё лицо, — ответил Эвен.

— Неужели?

— Ага.

Исак был так счастлив, что невольно расплылся в широкой улыбке.

— Почему ты так удивлён? – спросил Эвен.

— Не знаю. Но иногда мне кажется, что я это всё впустую, и ты не хочешь меня так же, как я тебя, — сказал Исак.

Эвен выглядел слегка ошарашенным ответом Исака.

— Что? — смутился Исак.

— Думаю, время перерыва, — произнёс Эвен.

— Перерыва?

— Робин, можешь прикрыть меня? — крикнул Эвен в сторону какого-то парня.

— Куда ты? — спросил Робин.

— Вернусь через десять минут.

— Пойдём, — сказал Эвен, схватив его за руку и заставив сердце пропустить удар.

— Куда? — не понял Исак, ощущая себя немного дезориентированным, немного ошеломлённым, наконец-то чувствуя касание Эвена.

— Куда-нибудь, где я не обязан делать вид, что не хочу тебя.

.

— Эвен…

Эвен привёл его в переулок за супермаркетом, провонявший сигаретами, и прижал его к стене. Сердце Исака было готово выпрыгнуть из груди.

— Исак, — пальцы Эвена нашли бёдра Исака и впились в плоть, вызывая стон.

— Боже…

— Ты хоть представляешь, что ты творишь со мной? — зашептал в его ухо Эвен, и его горячее и тяжёлое дыхание коснулось шеи Исака.

— Откуда это, о мой…

— Ты так чертовски горяч, — произнёс Эвен, одна его рука на бедре Исака, а другая прижалась к его лицу.

Его ладони были такими большими и ощущать их было так хорошо.

— Ты всегда ведёшь себя со мной как с покупателем. Как бы я понял…

— Детка, я не хочу, чтобы меня уволили, — сказал Эвен, касаясь носом подбородка Исака, отчего у того закружилась голова. — Я не могу флиртовать с людьми во время работы.

Исак хотел сказать что-то ещё, но слова испарились из его головы — не когда Эвен прижимал его к стене, а их тела слились воедино, не когда брюки Исака становились теснее, а лицо полыхало сильнее.

— Исак?

— Поцелуй меня, — попросил Исак, его веки потяжелели, а биение сердца ощущалось где-то в горле.

— Это не самое романтичное место для первого поцелуя…

Исак поцеловал его первым, потому что ему надоело ждать, и потому что он не собирался больше ждать, и потому что, если верить его подсчётам, у Эвена было около шести минут до того, как ему пришлось бы вернуться к работе.

Так что он запустил пальцы в невероятно мягкие волосы Эвена, _наконец-то_ , и прижал их губы друг к другу со всем желанием, страстью и мягкостью, на которые был способен.

И _что это был за поцелуй_. Губы Эвена были большими и полными, и ошеломительными. Он целовал Исака так, будто хотел поглотить его, и это ощущалось почти как потребность, как если бы он ждал этого даже дольше Исака. Он был отчаянным, беспорядочным, влажным и затруднял дыхание, но Исаку было всё равно. Он разомкнул губы, и его колени слегка подогнулись, когда он почувствовал язык Эвена на своём. _Язык_.

Исак мог бы сказать, что Эвен был щедрым любовником. Мог бы сказать, что он был страстным и романтичным, и мог бы сказать, что он собирался заставить его потерять свою _чёртову_ голову. Исак мог бы так сказать, потому что прикосновение Эвена было одновременно нежным и сильным, а каждое лёгкое касание его языка пробуждало желание написать как минимум пять песен и пробежать десять-двадцать километров.

Исак встретил его на полпути, прижался бёдрами к Эвену и выгнул спину, будто не знал ничего лучше. Исак застонал в его губы и потянул его за волосы, и его голова кружилась, кружилась, кружилась.

— О боже, — задыхался он. 

— Чёрт, детка, — Эвен поцеловал его шею.

— Меня убивает, когда ты зовёшь меня так, — произнёс Исак, его грудь тяжело вздымалась.

— Как? Детка?

— Ммм.

— Детка, — Эвен улыбнулся перед тем, как обхватить его лицо руками и быстро чмокнуть в губы.

Исак потянулся за другим поцелуем, теперь обнимая Эвена за шею обеими руками и вдыхая его запах.

— Я хотел этого так долго, — сказал Исак.

— Я тоже.

Они целовались до тех пор, пока Эвену не настало время возвращаться к работе.

— Не уходи, — надулся Исак.

— Я должен.

— Пожалуйста, — пальцы Исака потянули край рубашки Эвена.

— Боже, не делай этого своими глазами, — произнёс Эвен.

— Чего?

— Не смотри на меня щенячьим взглядом.

— Да я бы никогда, — засмеялся Исак.

— Ты чертовски милый, — сказал Эвен, и его руки снова оказались на щеках Исака, а его губы снова оказались на губах Исака.

— Ммм, — промычал Исак в поцелуй.

— Мне пора, — пробормотал Эвен.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Исак.

— Да?

— Да, — повторил Исак, прижимаясь к его губам ещё одним лёгким поцелуем.

— Я не могу уйти, пока ты продолжаешь целовать меня.

— Кто дал тебе такие губы? — спросил Исак. — Ну кто?

Эвен рассмеялся и поцеловал его снова перед тем, как отступить.

— Я напишу тебе, — сказал Эвен.

— Напишешь? — Да, напишу.

— Если нет, я приду сюда, — уверил Исак. — Просто говорю.

— Ты и так демонстрируешь навязчивое поведение. Может, я ошибся, — прокомментировал Эвен.

— Козёл, — простонал Исак.

— Иди сюда, — сказал Эвен, прежде чем обнять его за талию и снова поцеловать.

 _О мой бог_. Мозг Исака и его сердце, и его тело плавились.

— Такой сладкий. Ты такой сладкий, — пробормотал Эвен, сталкивая вместе их носы.

— Я не сладкий, — выдохнул Исак.

— Самый сладкий, — сказал Эвен, прежде чем оставить на его лбу поцелуй, отчего он растаял и почти застонал.

— Пока.

— Пока.

* * *

**Эвен**

**16:17**

Это было… Невероятно

Эвен, прошло 10 минут

17 минут. Прошло 17 минут

А я ещё думал, что тебя будет трудно заполучить

Да ни разу

Ты ни разу не ответил на мои сообщения

Ты мой любимый покупатель, я не мог рисковать разорвать эти отношения

Мне стоит хорошенько это обдумать

Завали

Довольно трудно перейти от отношений покупатель/кассир к любовникам

Здесь нет пути назад

Что значит к любовникам

Лю-бов-ник

л’убовн’ик/

_существительное_

множественное число: **любовники**

1\. человек, состоящий в сексуальных или романтических отношениях с кем-то, часто вне брака.

Сексуальных или романтических

Я ни в одних не уверен

Мы можем устроить оба варианта

Придёшь сегодня?

Я понятия не имею, где ты живёшь

Я пришлю тебе свой адрес

У тебя есть соседи?

Нет, к чему это?

Я стону как сучка

Исак омг

:р

Я вообще-то тоже

Союз, заключённый на небесах

* * *

Исак пришёл к Эвену, и у того не было соседей, как он и обещал. Тем не менее, у него были родители. Эвен жил с родителями, и Исак чувствовал себя крайне неловко, когда мама Эвена предложила взять его пакет, в котором лежали смазка и презервативы. Исак был смущён, а Эвен не мог прекратить смеяться.

— О боже. Я ненавижу тебя, — простонал Исак.

— Твоё лицо!

— Ты сказал у тебя нет соседей!

— Родители мне не соседи, — возразил Эвен.

— О боже. Думаешь, одна заглянула в пакет? Это чертовски унизительно.

— Всё нормально. Она, наверное, счастлива, что мы думаем о безопасном сексе, — заверил Эвен.

— Заткнись! — Исак толкнул его в плечо, а его лицо совершенно покраснело.

Но потом пальцы Эвена сомкнулись вокруг его запястья, и тот повалил его на кровать. И теперь Исак лежал на груди Эвена в его кровати, а глаза Эвена были такими синими.

— Привет, — сказал Эвен, проводя большим пальцем по скуле Исака, заставив того спрятать взгляд от зрительного контакта.

— Привет, — смущённо ответил Исак, и его сердце билось слишком быстро.

— Как на счёт поцелуев? — спросил Эвен. Исак кивнул, а затем склонился к Эвену в тот момент, когда их губы встретились.

У них не было секса, и пусть они не заходили дальше поцелуев, они были полностью поглощены друг другом. И Исак был более чем доволен. Его сердце было так переполнено чувствами. Его даже не задевала проблема между его ног, потому что всё было таким трепетным, и таким неторопливым, и таким невинным, и таким превосходным. Исак упивался этой нежностью. Он закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как всё раздражение и сарказм, и острые углы покинули его тело и сознание. Он прижимался к Эвену в объятии, раскрывал губы и стонал каждый раз, когда Эвен целовал его слишком сильно или слишком мягко.

_Так мягко._

— Ты такой сладкий, — сказал Эвен, оставляя нежный поцелуй на его лбу.

— Ты убиваешь меня, — пробормотал Исак.

.

Эвен затащил его на кухню и приготовил им ужин, а Исак очень внимательно следил.

— Ты выглядишь сосредоточенным, — заметил Эвен.

— Я запоминаю порядок твоих действий, — кивнул Исак. — Теперь я готовлю.

— Готовишь?

— Да.

— Разогреваешь замороженную пиццу? — улыбнулся Эвен.

— Заткнись. Теперь я готовлю нормальную еду.

— Мне бы хотелось попробовать.

— Ты можешь, — Исак снова почувствовал себя смущённым. — Если хочешь. Если хочешь прийти или типа того.

— С удовольствием, — ответил Эвен.

— Кстати, парень, с которым я был на днях, когда мы покупали презервативы и прочее, это был мой сосед.

— О.

— Ага, — сказал Исак. — И он будет приставать к тебе, если ты придёшь. Порой он перебарщивает.

— Похоже на мой тип людей, — улыбнулся Эвен.

— Как угодно, — закатил глаза Исак.

— Кстати, о твоих прошлых покупках. Ты таки съел этот гигантский латук?

— Вообще-то, да, — кивнул Исак. — Теперь я тоже ем салат.

— Просто выглядело так, будто ты понятия не имеешь, что с ним делать, — сказал Эвен. — Будто ты взял его, чтобы впечатлить меня.

— Эм. Частично это правда, потому что ты снисходительно осуждающий чувак, который не ест пиццу, — ответил Исак.

— О, я ем пиццу. Я чертовски люблю пиццу, — возразил Эвен. — Я люблю всё. Я ем всё подряд.

— Почему это звучит как слоган пансексуалов? — произнёс Исак.

Эвен расхохотался, хлопнув в ладоши и запрокинув голову. Он был совершенно великолепен.

— Боже, ты прекрасен, — выпалил Исак.

— Хм? — Эвен так и не прекратил смеяться. — Что ты сказал?

— Я сказал, что ты прекрасен.

Эвен улыбнулся и наклонил голову в сторону, прежде чем подойти к Исаку и пристроить ладони на его бёдрах.

— Нет. Это ты прекрасен, детка, — сказал Эвен, оставляя поцелуй на его подбородке.

— Мы оба можем быть прекрасными, — улыбнулся Исак.

— Да, мы определённо можем.

.

— Что это за хуйня? — возмутился Магнус.

— Это салат, — ответил Исак.

— И почему на моей тарелке салат?

— Потому что у нас обед, а на твоей тарелке должна быть еда к обеду, — сказал Исак.

— Исак. Салат — не еда, — возразил Магнус.

— Не ты ли говорил, что мне нужно питаться здоровой пищей и прожить долгую жизнь?

— Но я не имел в виду хренов салат!

— Просто попробуй. На самом деле он совсем неплох. И овощи свежие. Я сам резал. И заправку тоже сам приготовил, — заверил Исак.

— Ага. Нет, спасибо.

.

— Срань господня. Это и правда великолепно, — заметил Магнус.

— Знаю.

.

— Привет, детка, — поприветствовал Эвен, оставляя на губах Исака несколько более долгий поцелуй.

Теперь Эвен проводил большинство ночей в квартире Исака.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Исак, ощущая головокружение. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к этому чувству. — Как прошёл день?

— Я уволился из супермаркета, — сказал Эвен, направляясь к холодильнику, чтобы положить в него продукты.

— Что?

— Ага. Мне следует сосредоточиться на универе, и у меня больше нет столько времени, — пояснил Эвен. — У меня есть кое-какие накопления, так что особо не обеднею.

— О. Но мне казалось, тебе нравилась эта работа, — сказал Исак.

— Нравилась. На самом деле, я планировал уйти несколько месяцев назад, но остался.

— Серьёзно? Почему остался? — спросил Исак.

— Ты знаешь, почему, — улыбнулся Эвен.

— О.

— Один милый парень вошёл в мою жизнь и перевернул её с ног на голову, — произнёс Эвен.

_Боже._

— Но ты никогда не делал первый шаг. Мне пришлось практически бегать за тобой, — заметил Исак.

— У меня только что закончились не самые замечательные отношения, — ответил Эвен. — Они как бы неебически выбили меня из колеи, и я не хотел разрушать твою жизнь и прочее.

— Что значит разрушать мою жизнь?

— Не знаю. Как бы. Иногда я чувствую, будто не заслуживаю тебя. Будто я собираюсь сделать тебе больно, — признался Эвен.

— Не говорит так. Это чушь собачья, — отрезал Исак, притягивая его для поцелуя.

— Да? — спросил Эвен.

— Да, никто никому не причиняет боль, — заверил Исак. — Не могу поверить, что ты остался на работе лишь для того, чтобы наблюдать, как я позорю себя каждый день.

— Я заметил тебя ещё до того, как ты остановился на моей кассе. Я наблюдал за тобой иногда и надеялся, что ты встанешь ко мне в очередь.

_о боже._

— Я не верю тебе, — ответил Исак.

— Я хотел тебя так сильно, — произнёс Эвен.

— Ты не можешь такое говорить, — пробормотал Исак, ощущая как чувства переполняют его сердце.

— Почему нет? — пальцы Эвена дотронулись до кожи под его рубашкой. — Для тебя это слишком, детка?

— Прекрати, — почти простонал Исак.

Эвен наклонился и поцеловал его в губы. Это был голодный поцелуй. Это был «я хочу тебя прямо сейчас» поцелуй.

— Дома есть кто-то ещё? — спросил Эвен. Исак покачал головой.

— Эскиль и Линн вышли. Только ты и я, детка, — ответил Исак.

— Как долго?

— У нас есть как минимум два часа, — проговорил Исак, целуя его в шею.

— Чего бы тебе хотелось?

— Давай трахнемся на кухне, — пробормотал Исак, уткнувшись Эвену в шею.

— Хм. На кухне? Кинково, — засмеялся Эвен, его ладони скользнули ниже по спине Исака.

— На кухне я постоянно думаю о тебе.

— Почему? Потому что я отлично жарю?

— О боже, — лицо Исака вспыхнуло, а Эвен рассмеялся.

— Что?

— Нет! Потому что из-за тебя я провожу время на кухне за готовкой и прочим дерьмом. Теперь я получаю от этого удовольствие, — сказал Исак.

— Я рад, что ты удовлетворён, детка. Это очень важно, — сказал Эвен, целуя Исака в лоб.

— Эвен.

— Да?

— Можем мы заняться сексом сейчас? — попросил Исак. — Я очень возбудился, глядя, как ты наполняешь мой холодильник.

— О, это то, что тебя теперь заводит? — улыбнулся Эвен.

— Меня очень возбуждает, когда люди заботятся обо мне и покупают мне еду. Ты знаешь.

— Уж я-то знаю, - рассмеялся Эвен, прежде чем потянулся вниз, чтобы расстегнуть брюки Исака.

— Да, очень, очень возбуждает.

— Я позабочусь о тебе, детка, — прошептал ему в шею Эвен. — Я сделаю тебе хорошо.

— Да, пожалуйста.

.

И только спустя двадцать жарких минут занятий любовью на кухне, Исак вспомнил, что они были не совсем одни в квартире. Кое-кто учился в их гостиной, надев наушники, потому что не мог сконцентрироваться в своей собственной квартире. Хотя правда заключалась в том, что он возвращался ради Исаковой заправки для салата.

Этот самый кое-кто был в гостиной, когда очень раздетый Эвен подхватил очень раздетого Исака и неуклюже повёл их в спальню. Кое-кто сидел прямо там, поедая салат, надев наушники, когда они оба осознали, что они не были одни.

— Серьёзно? — застонал Магнус. — Прямо перед моим салатом?!


End file.
